


Пистолет в руках

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Пистолет в руках

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

В разуме Бьякурана текут бесчисленные временные потоки различных реальностей. Он смотрит сквозь них, замечая отблески событий, повернувших ход истории. От победы в войне до выбранного наугад поворота — всё это делит миры, расходящиеся, словно круги по воде. Одни яркие и заметные, другие — мёртвые и безжизненные, далеко не всегда по его вине. Он помнит сброшенные на Европу ядерные боеголовки и свой предсмертный ужас. Он перелистывает миры, как страницы бесконечного альбома, заполненного эскизами будущей картины. Он ищет самый подходящий набросок, чтобы дополнить и воплотить в жизнь.

Параллельные Вселенные удивительны — не только разнообразием, но и тем, что рядом с Бьякураном там постоянно находится один и тот же человек. Друг, однокурсник или просто прохожий — Шоичи есть везде. Всегда где-то рядом. Поэтому иногда Бьякурану кажется, что он может видеть не все исходы — ведь должен же быть мир, где Шоичи просто нет! Но он такого мира не находит. Это одновременно безумно радует и невыносимо пугает, Бьякуран не хочет мира без своего милого Шоичи, хотя понимает, что он всё равно должен существовать. 

А ещё он хочет найти тот мир, в котором они больше чем друзья.

***

В этой Вселенной они дружат. Вместе смеются и радуются успехам в учёбе. Вместе переживают мелкие передряги и невзгоды. Вместе живут в комнатушке в общежитии и в выходные гуляют в парке.

— Шоичи, Шоичи, смотри — тир! — Бьякуран хватает за руку задумавшегося о чём-то Шоичи и тянет к стенду с мишенями. В глазах загораются искорки — Бьякуран любит стрелять. Не так сильно, как, например, маршмеллоу или самого Шоичи, но ему нравится ощущать в ладонях тяжесть пистолета, гасить телом отдачу от выстрела и чувствовать спокойное удовлетворение от попадания в цель. 

— Давай попробуем! Я хочу того смешного рыжего зверька, — Бьякуран показывает пальцем на непримечательную плюшевую игрушку, висящую в уголке.

— Мне не очень нравится стрелять, — пытается отговорить его Шоичи, но безуспешно — Бьякуран уже оплатил им по десять выстрелов. Шоичи остаётся только вздохнуть, зарядить пистолет и прицелиться в железные мишени в виде уточек.

Бьякуран стреляет легко и непринуждённо, ни на секунду не прекращая улыбаться и лишь сильнее прищуриваясь во время прицеливания. Мишени падают одна за другой, только последняя не сбита — Бьякуран задел её по касательной. Шоичи же недовольно хмурится, пытаясь навести прицел.

— Ты неправильно держишь, — замечает Бьякуран после третьего неудачного выстрела, глядя на руки Шоичи. 

— Смотри, как надо, — он подходит со спины, аккуратно отбирает у Шоичи пистолет и показывает, как нужно держать. — Не бойся оружия. Ты можешь им восхищаться, можешь ненавидеть, но если будешь бояться — у тебя не выйдет ничего. Вот, теперь прицелься, не торопись. Вдохни, — Бьякуран чувствует, как Шоичи задерживает дыхание.

— А теперь, на выдохе, жми на спусковой крючок. Плавно, но уверенно.

Звучит выстрел. Опрокидывается сбитая пулей мишень. Бьякуран солнечно улыбается, радуясь тому, какой Шоичи молодец. Тот сбивает ещё пару уточек под довольное мурлыканье Бьякурана. Непонятного рыжего плюшевого зверька Бьякуран торжественно вручает Шоичи, после чего, не слушая возражений, ведёт его за мороженым. 

Через несколько лет, в этой же Вселенной, Шоичи впервые выстрелит в человека, чтобы защитить Бьякурана — хотя его руки всё равно будут дрожать те доли секунды, пока он достаёт оружие.

***

В этой Вселенной — неизвестно какой по счёту — Бьякурану не удаётся найти ни Шоичи, ни воспоминаний о нём. Он захватывает очередное измерение, больше думая не о покорении мира (это оказался достаточно однообразный процесс), а о странном отсутствии одного из важнейших мирообразующих факторов. Спустя полгода здесь вспыхивает революция — повстанцы штурмуют базу Бьякурана. К нему пробивается глава «Сопротивления диктатуре» — рыжие волосы отросли, лицо вытянулось, а тонкие руки уверенно сжимают самодельное оружие. Бьякуран поворачивается в кожаном кресле, из которого наблюдал в окно за штурмом здания.

— Жаль, что и в этом мире мы не любовники, — он улыбается Шоичи, наставляя на него свой пистолет.

Когда они стреляют, руки не дрожат ни у одного из них.


End file.
